New Pleasures
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Harry tem um fetiche que Ginny não pode realizar.
1. Chapter 1

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Sex Shop  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Harry apenas queria apimentar um pouco a relação com Ginny quando decidiu entrar na loja que ficava no final de uma das ruas trouxas de Londres. A ruiva, porém, não parecia inclinada a fazer o que ele queria. Estavam apaixonados, não duvidava disso, mas o sexo estava se tornando _chato. _Embora Ginny fosse uma garota sem medo do desconhecido e que estaria disposta a realizar suas fantasias mais eróticas sabia que o que desejava a algum tempo não era algo considerado normal. Não em uma relação heterossexual.

Enxergava o prazer latente que inundava o rosto da ruiva quando bombardeava dentro de seu corpo e sentia-se imensamente bem com aquilo, mas as vezes, só as vezes, desejava estar do outro lado da cama, recebendo todo prazer que pudessem lhe dar. Isso sempre o confundia. Gostava de seu corpo, sentia-se muito confortável sendo homem e nunca trocaria de sexo, mas nunca teria coragem de pedir algo assim para sua namorada.

Uma vez sugeriu, enquanto a via gritando e pingando em suor embaixo de seu corpo, que fizessem algo diferente. Disse que queria testar uma nova sensação. Ela ficara entusiasmada no começo. Tinha até vergonha ao se lembrar do que pedira. E agora estava ele em um sex shop. Procurando, oh Merlin, um consolador. Seu rosto esquentou enquanto olhava para todos os materiais espalhados pela loja. Uma moça toda sorridente veio atendê-lo, perguntando o que ele procurava, mas as palavras simplesmente ficaram presas em sua garganta. Ela pareceu compreender sua tensão.

- Deixe-me mostrá-lo a loja – falou a moça loira segurando seu braço com delicadeza. O lugar era fantástico, cheio de roupas coloridas, apertadas e que não cobriam praticamente nada. Tossiu constrangido quando chegaram a uma seção na parte mais interna em que várias prateleiras. A moça apontou para o lado direito da seção. – Desse lado temos consoladores e do outro vibradores – explicou. Assentiu piscando ligeiramente. Ela percebeu seu interesse então continuou. – Estes – disse segurando um objeto que lembrava bastante um pênis. – são os consoladores porque são mais flexíveis, suaves e não vibram – afirmou enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e segurava outro com um formato mais mecânico. – Já esse é um vibrador, porque tem mais facilidade para penetrar e agir com algumas pilhas dentro.

O sorriso da loira agora era predador.

- Certo, entendi – afirmou enquanto lambia os lábios.

- Então, qual vai querer? – a moça perguntou com os olhos brilhantes. – Ou será que levará os dois? Eu recomendo.

Ela zombou da timidez do moreno que acenou com a cabeça enquanto pegava os dois. Outra moça apareceu. Esta tinha cabelos castanhos e usava óculos. Sorriu maliciosamente enquanto puxava-o.

- Lana, mostre coisas mais interessantes para o pobre rapaz – reclamou. – Tem namorado?

- Claro que –

- Claro que sim! – uma voz zombou na direção da porta. Harry virou a cabeça quase estralando o pescoço ao perceber quem era.

- Malfoy?

- Quem mais seria, Pottah? – zombou. Os olhos do loiro eram ainda mais brilhantes que o da loira enquanto olhava do moreno aos objetos em suas mãos. – Não sabia que gostava desse tipo de diversão. A pobretona não está mais funcionando como deveria ou você simplesmente descobriu o que estava na sua cara desde o inicio?

- Do que você está falando?

As moças da loja olharam-se sem entender nada.

- Finalmente, você é o namorado dele ou não? – a moça de óculos perguntou irritada.

- Claro que sou.

Malfoy levantou o queixo e encarou a trouxa com uma careta que assustaria até mesmo Ron. Harry coçou a cabeça.

Ele era quem não estava entendendo mais nada.

O loiro segurou seu braço virando-o para as vendedoras e descansou o queixo em seu ombro. Harry levou um susto, mas estava surpreso demais para sequer revidar.

- Então vamos indo.

A loira tentou quebrar o gelo enquanto a morena olhava para os dois com desconfiança. Harry mandou um olhar questionador para Malfoy que o ignorou.

- Só estou querendo te ajudar – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto puxava-o e seguia as moças. – Conheço fantasias ótimas que você e a Weasel podem usar. Especialmente você.

Malfoy deu uma risada no mínimo suspeita antes de puxar um pacote da prateleira e esconder das vistas do moreno. O loiro apertou os olhos em sua direção como se o desafiasse a perguntar alguma coisa. Não estava muito convencido das boas intenções do loiro, nem um pouco, mas uma dor de cabeça ameaçava perturbá-lo caso ficasse muito tempo pensando sobre isso.

- Contanto que você esteja apenas me ajudando, sem qualquer outra intenção, tudo bem.

Harry deu de ombros sentindo as unhas do loiro apertando sua pele. Draco abriu um sorriso inocente para o moreno.

- Tudo o que você quiser acreditar, Potter.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Garçonete Erótica  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Harry não acreditando que estava fazendo aquilo. Malfoy só poderia ser algum tipo de sádico maluco ou algo parecido. Além de ter dito que era seu namorado, estava trabalhando para sua destruição. Bem, ele preferia que elas pensassem que aquele maluco tinha algo a ver com ele do que dizer que tinha uma namorada e mesmo assim estava na loja comprando aqueles tipos de coisas. A morena ainda não estava convencida sobe o relacionamento deles, mas, paciência, Harry só queria sair logo daquela loja. Malfoy, entretanto, parecia estar apreciando muito estar lá.

- Está lindo, Potter, mas, se me permite dizer, esse vestido não realça muito bem a sua bunda.

O moreno corou descontroladamente enquanto as atendentes tentavam segurar o riso. Harry apertou os olhos na direção de Draco.

- Mas foi você quem sugeriu este, docinho – disse com a voz cheia de ironia. – Só queria comprar seus brinquedinhos. Será que podemos ir embora agora?

Estava cansado de trocar de roupa. Essa era a terceira fantasia que vestia e já estava ficando realmente constrangido. Malfoy estava com o rosto sério quando se levantou sem nunca desviar o olhar.

- Não. Ainda quero que vista esse.

A roupa que o loiro tirou do banco ao lado era branca e bastante formal.

- Uma garçonete? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – O que você acha que eu vou fazer? Certamente não vou lhe servir.

As moças não conseguiram se conter e caíram na gargalhada.

- Infelizmente era o que eu esperava. Vá provar logo que eu juro que vamos embora sem mais enrolação.

O moreno suspirou enquanto pegava a roupa.

- Tudo bem, mas cumpra sua promessa.

Draco deu um falso olhar ofendido.

- Sempre cumpro minhas promessas, bombonzinho.

Harry rosnou, mas se trancou no provador. Olhou para a roupa pensando como faria para fugir daquela situação. Esse era um vestido apertado em um decote enorme no peito, curto o bastante para mostrar boa parte de sua bunda quando se abaixava.

- Como pode existir esse tipo de coisas para homens, Merlin?!

- O que está resmungando aí dentro? Saia logo pra gente ver!

Harry tremeu e sentiu seu sangue bombardear rápido pelo rosto.

- Você não poderia entrar aqui? Não quero que fiquem me vendo assim.

A voz do moreno era aguda e suplicante. Draco riu do outro lado antes de abrir a cortina. Harry gritou com o susto.

- Venha aqui, meu elfo doméstico – Draco brincou.

Harry piscou os olhos tentando esconder as partes de seu corpo que estavam expostas. Todas as duas tentavam olhar para ver como ele estava. Draco cobria boa parte da visão, mas se elas esticassem a cabeça mais pra frente veriam seu estado lastimável. Malfoy andou para perto do moreno e jogou os cabelos que estavam cobrindo sua testa para trás com um olhar analítico. A roupa ficara realmente boa e mostrava todo peito e as coxas grossas de Potter. Mesmo tentando esconder dava para perceber que sua bunda provavelmente estaria exposta e a posição que ele estava para que pudesse se esconder o máximo possível fazia-o parecer muito frágio. Draco havia gostado muito daquilo.

- Você é realmente um pervertido! – Harry acusou fechando a cara para o loiro.

- Vamos levar essa roupa.

Harry piscou.

- O quê?

Draco não deu atenção. Virou-se para as moças que tentavam espiar com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Vocês podem contar o dinheiro. Sempre tenho problemas com isso.

O loiro tirou uma carteira cheia de notas de cem dólares e mostrou para as moças que olhavam para ele com a boca aberta.

- C-claro – balbuciou a loira levando Draco para o caixa. O loiro virou o rosto para Potter que estava estico na mesma posição.

- Pode tirar a fantasia, mas lembre-se de usar roupas decentes.

- Mas o quê—

- Seu corpo é um pecado – disse uma adolescente de cabelos coloridos que passava e piscava para ele. A atendente morena riu antes de fechar as cortinas.

- Realmente, senhor Potter, ficou incrível.

O moreno suspirou enquanto trocava de roupa. Malfoy só poderia estar tentando humilhá-lo. Olhou para os objetos que tinha pego mais cedo com determinação no olhar. Ginny havia ficado constrangida quando ele pediu para que ela o penetrasse com o objeto, mas com determinação aceitou. Queria dar todo prazer que Harry quisesse e ele apreciava seu sacrifício. Não era toda namorada que aceitava aquele tipo de situação.

Pegou todas as coisas que compraria e a maldita roupa que Malfoy levaria sabe-se lá Merlin por que. Ficou um tempo pensando no que poderia ser o objeto que Draco tinha pegado mais cedo sem que ele pudesse identificar o objeto. Meneou a cabeça. Não era da sua conta.

Andou até o caixa e posicionou-se ao lado do loiro que as vezes olhava para ele pelos cantos dos olhos. Fingia nem perceber, mas no fundo estava nervoso com toda aquela situação. Quem imaginaria que encontraria Malfoy em uma loja trouxa e ainda trabalharia com ele para sair de um sex shop com sua honra intacta, ou quase intacta? Certamente ele não.

Suspirou quando Draco passou um braço por sua cintura e se despediu das moças.

- Até mais.

Elas acenaram.

- Voltem sempre.

Harry conseguia ouvir as risadinhas mesmo do lado de fora de loja. Rapidamente empurrou Draco.

- Já estamos fora da loja – acusou mantendo distância. Draco zombou.

- Vamos até um lugar seguro para aparatar.

Andaram silenciosos até um beco próximo. Finalmente voltariam a Hogwarts e tudo voltaria ao normal, ou o máximo de normalidade que conseguiria a partir de certos acontecimentos.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	3. Chapter 3

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Corredor Vazio  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Era dia de visita a Hogsmead. Não havia ninguém pelos corredores. Draco e Harry andavam em silencio pelos corredores vazios.

- Então, quando vai contar a sua namoradinha que ela não dá mais conta do recado?

Harry engasgou.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – Harry reclamou irritado. – Vamos usar juntos.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e o olhou de maneira divertida.

- Você é gay, Potter, aceite isso.

Harry virou-se bruscamente batendo no peito de Draco em um encontrão.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu sou gay.

Draco mordeu os lábios inferiores.

- Sim, não quer dizer – disse com uma voz que lamentava. Olharam-se por um instante antes que Draco segurasse seu braço. O coração de Harry começou a bater forte dentro do peito enquanto Malfoy aproximava-se. – Mas eu sempre soube que a gente tinha alguma química.

Harry piscou os olhos desesperadamente.

- Não temos isso, Malfoy. Amo Ginny e sempre vou amá-la.

Draco acenou com a cabeça antes e empurrá-lo contra a parede.

- Mas eu poderia te mostrar como brincar decentemente com seu brinquedinho.

Harry apertou os lábios com irritação.

- Droga, Malfoy, me deixe em paz.

Draco analisou a postura defensiva de Harry. A magia do moreno brilhava ao redor do seu corpo como se estivesse tentando protegê-lo.

- Eu não tocaria em você, mas te ensinaria a fazer as coisas da maneira certa. Como te daria mais prazer. Como sua namorada nunca vai poder fazer – disse levantando uma sobrancelha. – Não enquanto alguém não te ensinar.

Harry ia protestar quando Draco puxou o cinto de sua calça.

- Isso é estupro! – gritou com o rosto vermelho. Estava furioso.

- E até agora você não me empurrou, não é? – Draco provocou divertido. Harry rapidamente o empurrou e andou para longe. – Você vai fazer de qualquer jeito, Potter. Nem que seja sozinho. Acha que chegará lá, envergonhado, esperando a Weasley descobri como funciona?

Malfoy riu piscando para Harry que arregalou os olhos horrorizado.

- Você é nojento – Harry cuspiu enquanto se recompunha.

- Qual sua verdadeira fantasia, Potter? – Draco perguntou fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios em prazer absoluto. – Sentir prazer no ânus ou ser violado enquanto te seguram com força?

- Amo a Ginny!

Draco abriu os olhos furioso.

- Sim, eu acredito nisso, mas talvez ela não seja a parceira ideal para fazer sexo. Talvez, Potter, ela seja uma irmãzinha carente que faria tudo por você, mesmo que não recebesse prazer apenas para agradá-lo – disse antes de lamber os lábios. – Mas eu teria todo prazer em fazer isso, mesmo que só precisasse ficar olhando.

Harry não teve tempo de responder. Draco já tinha se virado e estava caminhando para o lado oposto.

- Você só pode ser doente.

Malfoy deu de ombros sem olhar para trás.

- Ou talvez eu fantasie demais com você.

Alunos começaram a surgir. A visita já devia ter acabado. Malfoy segurava um pacote nas mãos como se fosse seu bem mais precioso. Harry escondeu a sacola roxa para que ninguém percebesse o que carregava. Ficaria bastante constrangido se alguém, além de Ginny e Malfoy, descobrisse.

- Amor – disse alguém assoprando em seu ouvido. Suspirou aliviado enquanto a abraçava.

- Ginny.

Olhou para ela com os olhos brilhantes. Ela parecia linda em seu vestido florido cheio de bombons nas mãos. Segurou suas mãos com carinho e beijou seus lábios. Tão doce, bela e terrivelmente apaixonada. Sorriu forçadamente enquanto se lembrava das palavras de Malfoy.

_Sentir prazer no ânus ou ser violado enquanto te seguram com força? _

Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha, mas ele ignorou.

Amava Ginny e isso era o mais importante. Não tinha irmãos para saber a diferença entre amar um irmão e uma irmã, mas tinha certeza que nunca gostara de abraçar Ron como gostava de abraçá-la.

- E aí, comprou? – ele perguntou com inocência. Não entendia como alguém poderia ser tão submissa. As vezes se irritava com isso.

_Sentir prazer no ânus ou ser violado enquanto te seguram com força?_

Droga! Aquelas malditas palavras não saiam de sua cabeça. Apertou as mãos de Ginny com doçura. Sempre sentia medo de quebrá-la ou machucá-la. Só queria seu bem. Piscou os olhos.

- Sim, comprei. Foi horrível!

Ginny riu e sua risada era como sinos. Não havia dúvidas. Sentiria qualquer tipo de prazer com uma mulher tão deslumbrante quanto ela.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	4. Chapter 4

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Testando Sentimentos  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Ginny riu enquanto olhava para os lados. Ninguém estava por perto e ela sabia exatamente para onde ir. Segurou as mãos de Harry enquanto subia até a Torre de Astronomia. Não tinha ninguém lá. Usou a varinha para lançar feitiços de proteção e silencio na sala antes de se virar para o moreno. Ele adorava quando ela o guiava e sabia exatamente o que fazer. Começou a tirar a roupa com empolgação. É claro que eles não precisaram esperar para aproveitar o momento juntos. Ginny empurrava Harry contra a parede enquanto beijava seu pescoço. A sensação era muito boa. O corpo de Harry se arrepiava e ele não teve que se conter.

Beijou a ruiva como se fosse a última vez e ela gemia contra seu corpo. Começou a ficar excitado, então a jogou no chão sem nenhuma delicadeza. Ela riu vendo os olhos de Harry brilharem. Passou as mãos pelo quadril da ruiva e puxou-a contra seu corpo. Ela gritou antes que ele pudesse colocar suas mãos por de baixo do vestido e puxar sua calcinha. Beijou a têmpora dela antes de lhe sussurrar palavras no ouvido.

- Preparada? – perguntou olhando-a nos olhos. Ela acenou a cabeça com expectativa. Harry não teve dúvidas antes de tirar o cinto e puxar o cós da calça para baixo. Ginny olhava-o maravilhada, como se ele fosse tudo o que ela sempre desejou; o que sempre quis. A ruiva derreteu em seu colo enquanto ele a penetrava. Sensações diversas subiam de seu baixo ventre e passeava por todo seu corpo. Ele tentou encontrar a sacola roxa. Ginny estava perdida em suas próprias sensações para sequer notar.

- H-harry – a ruiva gemeu cerrando os olhos. Ela esperou que ele se movimentasse, mas ele tinha outros planos. Quando alcançou a sacola jogou-a para perto de Ginny que ao abrir o pacote ficou com o rosto mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos. Harry mordeu os lábios em expectativa. – Tem certeza? – ela perguntou desnorteada em seu próprio prazer. Harry sabia o que ela queria, mas seus desejos também deveriam contar. Isso era justo, certo? Acenou afirmativamente antes de beijar seus lábios. Ginny não sabia como proceder. Permitiu que Harry se afastasse de seu corpo com uma careta enquanto ele deitava-se confortavelmente no chão. – Isso é ao mesmo tempo ou um e depois o outro? – perguntou apontando para os dois objetos.

- Não sei. Nunca fiz isso.

Harry tinha a testa franzida e Ginny piscou confusa antes de suspirar. Tentou sentar na ereção do moreno e olhou confusa para o material que tinha nas mãos. Tentou preparar o moreno para a invasão, nada satisfeita com o lugar onde estava colocando seus dedos. Harry semicerrou os olhos. Estava sentindo-se muito desconfortável com a posição. Segurou os braços de Ginny.

- O que fiz de errado? – ela perguntou assustada e um pouco irritada. Harry suspirou.

- Nada, Ginny. Realmente não gostei disso.

A ruiva suspirou aliviada. Sorriu para a namorada antes de jogá-la novamente no chão com a velha sensação de familiaridade e derrota. Essa sua fantasia Ginny nunca poderia realizar.

Os objetos jogados no chão ao longe. Os passos das pessoas andando de um lado para o outro no corredor era até de certa forma estimulante. A qualquer momento alguém tentaria entrar, mesmo que o feitiço de proteção impedisse. Logo alguém suspeitaria e Harry sabia que tinha que terminar o que estava fazendo rapidamente.

Ginny parecia estar apreciando muito. A cabeça de Harry estava longe, no entanto. Não estava sentindo prazer algum. Estava irritado por seus planos não terem dado certo. A vontade de acariciar a si mesmo era muito grande, mas não teria coragem de fazer aquilo na frente da namorada. Como explicaria a ela que apenas seus toques o estimulavam naquela área? Será que tinha algum problema?

Quando o corpo de Ginny tremeu e Harry teve a certeza que ela tinha gozado afastou-se do corpo cansado da ruiva. Os cabelos dela grudavam em seu rosto e ela tinha um sorriso enfeitando seus lábios. Harry ainda se movimentou alguns minutos dentro do corpo dela e pela primeira vez sabia que não tinha sentido nenhum prazer nos toques da namorada.

Jogou-se no chão ao seu lado e deixou-se ser abraçado. Seu coração batia descompassado e dúvidas circulavam em sua mente. Não sabia o que tinha feito de errado. Quando fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, necessitando de alguns segundos de descanso, pensou no que o loiro tinha lhe dito. Olhou para Ginny perguntando-se se realmente estivera apaixonado por ela. Gostava de seus abraços, seus beijos, seu conforto, mas será que a amava o suficiente para fazer tudo o que ela quisesse? Mudaria sua vida por ela? Já estivera louco o suficiente para que seus toques queimassem sua pele?

A resposta as suas dúvidas era cruel e seca.

_Não._

Levantou-se de supetão e começou a vestir suas roupas sentindo-se imensamente culpado por enganá-la por tanto tempo. Por ter se enganado por tanto tempo.

Sabia que quando o loiro descobrisse viria rir de sua cara pessoalmente.

Sinceramente, não sabia como conseguia pensar em Malfoy em situações como essas.

- Pra onde você vai? Harry! – ela gritava frustrada. O moreno pegou suas coisas do chão e a olhou assustado.

- E-eu – Harry gaguejou. – Ginny, preciso de um tempo. Não está mais dando certo.

Os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram enquanto ela chamava seu nome em desespero. Harry correu deixando-a jogada no chão, graças a Merlin ainda usando um vestido. Correu sem rumo e apenas quando deitou em sua cama se acalmou.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	5. Chapter 5

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Sonho Incomum  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

É claro que ele nunca imaginaria vê-lo daquela forma. Harry Potter nunca concebeu ver Draco Malfoy com uma roupa preta de gatinho que apertava nos lugares certos com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Draco bateu o chicote no chão antes de levantar os olhos na direção de Harry. Potter olhou ao redor querendo fugir ou gritar por ajuda. Ninguém estava por perto. Nem mesmo sabia onde estava. Paredes vermelhas cheias de velas flutuantes que iluminavam a sala eram as únicas coisas além da enorme cama redonda. Uma música suave começou a tocar. Virou-se novamente para o loiro e quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao constatar a pequeníssima distancia que os separava. Os olhos prateados deixaram-no embasbacado e tonto.

- Qual o problema, Potter?- perguntou enquanto passava direto do moreno e deitava-se na cama sem nunca deixar de encará-lo. – Gosta do que vê? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente. Harry andou para trás assustado. Draco gargalhou com os olhos brilhantes. – Pra onde pensa que vai?

Harry queria correr dali, mas suas pernas não respondiam aos seus desejos. Faziam exatamente ao contrário; chegavam cada vez mais perto de Draco. O loiro sentou-se e o chamou com a mão. Harry engoliu em seco quando seu corpo sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy e o loiro segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e percorria sua cabeça até alcançar seus cabelos e puxá-los de leve. Semicerrou os olhos apreciando a caricia, mas não estava preparado para o ataque aos seus lábios.

Seus corpos de chocaram enquanto seus lábios brigavam violentamente e suas línguas disputavam por espaço. A cabeça de Harry girava sem parar. Qualquer sentimento contrário a desejo que tivesse sentido por Malfoy anteriormente pareci ater desaparecido de sua mente. Ele só pensava em beijá-lo, apertá-lo e trazê-lo mais pra perto. Tentou deitar Draco na cama, mas logo percebeu que as coisas não aconteceriam da forma que ele queria. Malfoy era mais forte que ele, mesmo que Harry fosse mais ágil. Pressionou as costas de Harry sobre a cama e soltou seus lábios passando a explorar seu pescoço.

- Draco – Harry gemeu e pela primeira vez disse o nome do loiro. Draco sorriu contra seu pescoço e pareceu ter encontrado um novo estímulo para suas carícias. Passou as mãos pelo abdômen do moreno e arranhou seu peito. Harry ofegou e começou a tirar sua própria camisa. Draco grunhiu com entusiasmo. Sentiu a ereção do loiro colidir contra sua própria ereção. Várias sensações diferentes percorreram seu corpo.

O loiro beijou seu ouvido e sussurrou seu nome.

_Harry._

A voz parecia vir de dentro de sua mente. Ignorou a sensação de que alguém o sacudia.

_Companheiro!_

A voz era irritante e terrivelmente familiar. Ficou enjoado. Como a voz de Draco poderia ser tão parecida com a de Ron?

Foi quando a verdade o atingiu que Harry abriu os olhos. A escuridão do quarto o deixou momentaneamente confuso, mas o rosto assustado de Ron olhando-o o trouxe de volta a realidade. Tudo havia sido um sonho. Fez careta. Sonhar com Malfoy? E ainda por cima com roupa de gato? Esse havia sido, definitivamente, o fetiche mais estranho que tinha tido até hoje.

- Está tudo bem? – Ron perguntou e Harry suspirou.

- Sim, Ron, tudo bem.

Ron corou olhando para o moreno de cima pra baixo.

- Acho melhor você cuidar desse problema, companheiro. É nojento saber que você estava sonhando com minha irmã.

Harry seguiu o olhar do ruivo e deve ter corado tanto ou mais que o próprio Ron ao constatar a própria situação.

- Acho que vou ao banheiro – disse constrangido enquanto Ron voltava para a própria cama gemendo coisas sobre "irmã" e "sexo". Enrolou-se nos próprios lençóis se levantando e andando de maneira mais silenciosa que podia até o banheiro. Ele e seu _amiguinho_ tinham coisas para resolver.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	6. Chapter 6

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Segredos Malfoyanos  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Draco Malfoy estava bastante preocupado com a própria sanidade. Já fazia tempo que descobrira o que sentia por Potter e esses sentimentos não estavam restritos a questões plenamente sexuais. Encontrá-lo em um sex shop fora a coisa mais surreal por qual já passara na vida. O moreno parecia estar passando por algum problema, pois suas bochechas coravam diversas vezes mesmo que ele não percebesse. As atendentes pareciam estar brincando com ele. Draco riu com a lembrança.

Divertiu-se muito obrigando Potter a vestir várias fantasias enquanto observava e gravava mentalmente cada momento. As reclamações e o olhar indignado do moreno eram impagáveis.

Lembrou-se rapidamente do objeto que tinha pego enquanto Potter estava distraído. O moreno não tivera a ousadia de questionar o que era e Malfoy estava agradecido por isso. Era constrangedor demais.

Não era a primeira vez que utilizava aquele produto. Lembrava-se claramente da primeira vez que o experimentou e como o prazer aumentou a medida que se acariciava. Passou um pouco de creme na mão direita e passou por todo seu membro de cima a baixo, lentamente e sem parar. Fechou os olhos e imagens começaram a surgir em sua mente. Potter estava em todas elas; totalmente carente e desejando seus toques. Rapidamente esqueceu que estava acariciando-se e todos os nervos do seu pênis pareciam que tinham sido ativados. Ofegou quando lembranças dos toques sutis que tinham compartilhado na loja atingiram-no. Não tinha reparado como aqueles pequenos atos tinham afetado-o até agora.

Sabia que naquele momento Potter poderia estar com a Weasley-fêmea totalmente entregue; beijando-a, mordendo-a, tocando-a e fazendo tantas outras coisas que Draco apenas sonhava um dia poder fazer com ele. Tentou concentrar-se em seu próprio prazer. Denso, cremoso e nem um pouco pegajoso. O creme derretia em suas mãos e parecia dançar por entre seus dedos.

Ainda conseguia pensar em Potter e lembrar-se de todas as fantasias que tinha obrigado-o a vestir. Lembrava-se do peito exposto, das curvas de suas nádegas que dificilmente eram cobertas, das bochechas coradas, dos olhos que queimavam em raiva e tudo parecia excitá-lo cada vez mais.

- H-harry – conseguiu gemer em um momento de completa entrega. Abriu os olhos e quase virou-os em orbita quando seu corpo arqueou e despejou o sêmen em sua própria mão. Ainda ficou um tempo parado apreciando o barulho que os animais produziam em plena madrugada. Ninguém parecia ter acordado. Esquecera de jogar um feitiço silenciador ao redor das cortinhas que cobriam sua cama. Não se importava. Não ligou em cobrir seu estado. Nenhum louco o acordaria. Ninguém nunca tivera feito antes e não seria agora que aconteceria.

Cobriu-se apenas com o lençol e dormiu mesmo sem vontade, sendo levado pelo cansaço.

No outro dia não conseguia sequer olhar para Potter da maneira correta. O moreno ainda arriscava dar umas olhadas nele, mas Draco não era suficientemente corajoso. Viu, entretanto, junto com a maioria dos alunos, a Weasley chegar furiosa no café-da-manhã gritando, exigindo explicações. Os professores entraram em pânico com o alvoroço enquanto a diretora tentava manter a ordem.

- Você me deixou depois que a gente fez sexo, Harry! – a ruiva gritou na frente de todo mundo. Ela não parecia se importar. Estava com muita raiva e despejaria tudo na frente das pessoas. Harry, entretanto, não pareceu ter pensado que sua amada, ou ex-amada pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando, faria um escândalo daqueles. Draco admitiu que nem mesmo ele imaginaria algo assim, mas achava tudo extremamente engraçado, principalmente quando Potter engasgou com o próprio suco.

- S-sinto muito. Foi um erro! – ele admitiu depois de suspirar e perceber que agora teria que aguentar a situação em pé. Conhecia o moreno tempo o suficiente para saber que ele estava lutando contra a vontade de se esconder embaixo da mesa.

- Francamente, senhorita Weasley, isso não é lugar para esse tipo de conversa!

Ambos ignoraram a diretora. Os grifinórios se encararam por um tempo indeterminado quando, movida pela raiva, deu um tapa no rosto de Harry. O moreno arregalou os olhos, mas não ousou a falar mais nada. A ruiva entrou em prantos e começou a chorar.

- V-você r-realmente – choramingo e gaguejou. – Como pôde?

Embora aos pedaços a ruiva estufou o peito e esbarrou no ombro de Potter saindo do salão. Ron Weasley pareceu não ter concordado com a falta de punição e agiu da maneira mais trouxa que Draco poderia ter imaginado.

- _Ron, não!_

Hermione gritou pelo namorado, mas era tarde demais. O ruivo já tinha pulado em cima do moreno e estava tentando socá-lo. Harry não revidou, mas fez de tudo para fugir dos golpes até que a diretora petrificou o ruivo.

Draco ignorou o espetáculo que se seguiria e as punições atribuídas aos dois. Bebeu seu suco de ótimo humor. Realmente de _ótimo_ humor.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	7. Chapter 7

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Decisões no Corredor  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

- Potter! – Draco gritou chamando-o enquanto corria atrás do moreno. Harry havia saído após a bronca que havia recebido da diretora. Estava vagando pelos corredores e não percebeu que Draco tinha seguido-o silenciosamente segundos depois. – _Potter!_

Harry virou-se ao ouvir pela primeira vez o chamado. Gemeu ao perceber quem era e pedaços do sonho vieram em sua mente em flashs macabros. Mesmo como Malfoy estava agora Harry conseguia imaginá-lo usando aquela maldita roupa de gato. Tossiu envergonhado. Draco olhou para ele confuso.

- Olá, Malfoy. O que você quer?

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você é sempre educado assim?

Harry abriu um sorriso falso.

- Só com quem quero.

Draco balançou a cabeça antes de falar.

- Sinto muito sobre a Weasel-fêmea, mas você tinha que ouvir aquelas verdades.

- O que te faz pensar que você teve algo a ver com isso? – Harry perguntou apertando os olhos em sua direção. Draco riu achando graça.

- Tive tudo a ver com o que aconteceu – respondeu pomposo. – Além do mais, você não pôde resistir a mim, Potter.

Harry estava começando a ficar seriamente irritado com o rumo da conversa.

- Por mais que você ache que o mundo gira em torno de você, Malfoy, ele não gira – disse massageando as têmporas.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Certo, continue se enganando – falou em tom de brincadeira. Harry olhou como se de repente Draco tivesse se transformado em um extraterrestre. O loiro corou e tossiu. – Então, você se divertiu com seus novos brinquedinhos?

Draco estava se divertindo com a quantidade de vezes que Harry corava.

- O que você tem a ver com isso?

- Só responda. Não precisa ser tão difícil. Nem tem ninguém nos corredores a essa hora. Estão dormindo ou tomando café-da-manhã.

Harry apertou os lábios e falou baixinho.

- Ainda não.

- O quê? Não consegui escutar. Por que você falou tão baixo?

- _Ainda não! _– gritou Harry.

- Oh – foi tudo que Draco conseguiu dizer. Harry fez careta.

- Sim, oh – resmungou dando as costas ao loiro que segurou seu ombro.

- Não vou zombar de você. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Só quero ajudar.

- E como pretende me ajudar? Transando comigo? – perguntou zombando. Draco tentou controlar as coisas inapropriadas que surgiram em sua mente. Mordeu a língua para não dizer o que não devia.

- Não parece ser uma má ideia.

Eles passaram um tempo se encarando até que Harry cruzou os braços em cima do peito.

- E então?

- Então o quê? – Draco pegou-se fazendo uma pergunta boba. Harry riu.

- Vai me mostrar como usar direito? Eu poderia estar inclinado em aceitar a sua sugestão.

Draco olhou embasbacado antes de se recompor. Engoliu seco e um sorriso atrevido fez-se presente em seus lábios.

- Ganho o direito de flertar com você por isso?

Harry piscou.

- O quê?

Foi a vez de Draco rir.

- Mal posso esperar para te ver novamente com aquele roupa de garçonete.

Harry corou.

- Eu nunca disse que ia usar aquela fantasia ridícula!

Draco apertou o braço de Harry quando viu as primeiras pessoas a surgir pelo corredor.

- A gente se fala mais tarde no mesmo lugar que você terminou com sua namoradinha.

- Como você sabe onde ter—

- Segredos.

Draco piscou um olho para Harry antes de sumir de sua vista.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	8. Chapter 8

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano**.

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Inicio de Algo Novo  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Foi com um pijama e a mesma sacola roxa que Harry foi se encontrar com Draco na Torre de Astronomia. Estava ansioso e terrivelmente nervoso. Sabia o que iria acontecer. Era o que ele queria, certo? A experiência certa para o fetiche que tinha desenvolvido nos últimos dias. O que sua mente, inconscientemente, dizia que ele queria. Aquele sonho não poderia ter surgido do acaso. Algo acarretou aquela ilusão estranha de ver Draco em uma roupa de gato.

Alguém o agarrou por trás e Harry deu uma cotovelada em seu agressor.

- Potter, sou eu! – Draco disse massageando o local atingido. O loiro estava usando uma calça cinza de algodão e camisa leve. Harry se desculpou e Draco fez careta.

- Se você cumprimentava todo dia assim, não sei se vou aguentar.

- Você é idiota, Malfoy.

O loiro sorriu.

- Só um pouco – disse piscando para o moreno. Olhou ao redor como se analisando o local. – Aqui está fazendo um calor – disse tirando a camisa por pura provocação. – Talvez me ver assim te ajude a saber se é gay ou não.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

- Eu já sei a resposta, Malfoy.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Que bom.

- Você não vai perguntar qual é a resposta? – Harry perguntou fazendo birra.

- Claro que não. Eu já sei qual é a resposta. – respondeu com a voz calma.

- Metido.

Draco tomou a sacola das mãos de Harry.

- Ei, isso é meu!

- Não, agora é nosso.

Pegou o consolador e ficou brincando com ele nas mãos.

- Pare com isso! Por que você tem que ser assim?

- Assim como? Desinibido? – provocou.

- Atrevido.

Ficaram brigando de se encarar até Draco caiu na gargalhada.

- Tudo bem, Potter, você venceu. Eu sou atrevido.

Harry piscou sentindo que tinham quebrado o gelo. Não sabia como proceder. Geralmente ele não tinha problemas em começar o sexo, mas não estava na frente de uma namorada ou um namorado. Era Malfoy, a pessoa que ele detestou por muitos anos.

_Até passar a ter sonhos eróticos com ele_, sua mente zombou.

Draco percebeu a luta interno do moreno e se aproximou devagar.

- Olhe bem nos meus olhos – sussurrou cerrando os olhos. - Não pare de me encarar até eu disser, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem – respondeu e acenou com a cabeça encarando-o.

Draco chegou próximo a Harry e tateou seu abdômen com a mão livre. O coração do moreno começou a bater muito rápido. Draco conseguia sentir sob sua mão.

- Tenha calma. Não vou te morder – disse e rapidamente se arrependeu de suas próprias palavras. Queria muito mordê-lo. – Você confia em mim?

Essa havia sido uma pergunta idiota.

- Claro que não e mesmo assim estou esperando transar com você. O que mais quer de mim?

Draco sorriu de lado quando Harry tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo.

Não foi um beijo doce, pelo contrário, foi violento. Os dentes bateram um contra o outro em uma briga por poder. Draco conseguiu a dominância da boca do moreno que grunhiu contra seus lábios. Puxou a cabeça de Harry para trás, atacando seu pescoço. Estava tudo acontecendo de uma forma muito semelhante ao seu sonho, mas esse Draco não o forçava da mesma maneira, não tentava controlá-lo. Parecia esperar sua permissão para fazer algo mais ousado. Não era isso o que esperava. Não era isso o que desejava.

Gemeu indo para longe, tentando afastar-se. Draco não gostou de como tudo estava se desenrolando. Harry deveria derreter em seus braços e não se afastar. Estava fazendo algo errado. Mesmo sonserinos tinham permissão para agir impulsivamente quando a situação exigia. Puxou o quadril do moreno, empurrando o cós de sua calça para baixo.

- Belos pomos, Potter – disse admirando os desenhos de sua cueca boxer.

- Cala a boca.

- Eu estava falando do que tem dentro.

Harry riu.

- Mentiroso.

Draco fingiu susto.

- Você é tão sagaz, Potter! – brincou puxando o elástico da cueca. Harry xingou antes de ter os lábios tomados novamente.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	9. Chapter 9

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano.**

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Experiência Mais Que Desejada**  
Meel Jacques

* * *

Não pôde responder como deveria ao loiro que o empurrava cada vez mais para trás. Bateu a cabeça na parede. Tentou reclamar, mas Draco não parecia disposto a ouvir seus lamurios. Separou de Potter para poder tirar as próprias calças. Harry olhou para baixo morrendo de vergonha.

Evitou qualquer coisa que existisse abaixo da cintura de Draco que bufou com seu olhar envergonhado.

- Mesmo que você não o olhe ele sempre estará lá, Potter – disse e apertou os olhos na direção de Harry. – Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? Você nem mesmo consegue encará-lo.

No mesmo instante Harry levantou o rosto disposto a provar a Malfoy que ele poderia _encará-lo. _Lambeu os lábios em nervosismo. Malfoy segurou o queixo de Harry e o levantou-o até que seus olhos se encontrassem.

- Seria mais proveitoso se você relaxasse.

Harry acenou e Draco beijou seus lábios mais suavemente. Ofegou quando Draco tirou qualquer roupa que separasse seus corpos. Sentiu um repentino tremor causado pelo vento frio que entrava pela janela da torre. Malfoy ainda tinha o brinquedo em uma das mãos. Harry não sabia exatamente em qual.

Sentiu sua própria ereção se chocar com a do loiro e não pôde segurar o choramingo. Esse tipo de controle sobre se corpo era o que Ginny nunca teve. As mãos frias que tateavam seu corpo, os lábios ferozes que devoravam os seus e a total falta de puderes enquanto passava a mão em seu membro eram demais para sua sanidade. Era como se ele pudesse ler sua mente e realizar toda e qualquer fantasia sua.

Harry tentou tatear o corpo de Draco e tudo parecia maravilhosamente novo. Separou-se do loiro para pegar ar e teve o prazer de vislumbrar o olhar desconexo de Malfoy. Harry nem mesmo conseguiu soltar um comentário divertido quando foi virado bruscamente contra a parede e um objeto frio foi pressionado contra sua bunda. Corou e começou a gaguejar.

- N-não s-ei se is—

Draco começou a rir.

- Não faço um trabalho pela metade, Potter. Esse foi o acordo.

Harry estava muito nervoso, então Draco começou a beijar o pescoço dele enquanto o preparava. Colocou o primeiro dedo e mexeu até Harry relaxar. Quando o moreno tinha se acostumado com o toque colocou o segundo e rapidamente inseriu o terceiro. Fez movimentos lentos até que Harry começasse a rebolar em sua mão. Retirou os dedos com a própria respiração entrecortada. Pegou o objeto que Potter tinha comprado com uma careta no rosto antes de abrir um sorriso sádico.

- Malfoy?

- Estou aqui – sussurrou antes de forçar o objeto contra o corpo de Harry. Cerrou os olhos movimentando o objeto lentamente pra dentro e pra fora. O moreno já choramingava quando começou a girá-lo em círculos. – Agora você a diferença quando alguém faz isso com gosto.

Penetrou o objeto o máximo que pode quando Harry apertou seu braço e Draco tirou todo objeto pra fora. Jogou o consolo no chão e começou a pressionar o próprio membro. Com a mão direita massageou o _amiguinho _de Potter. Ambos estavam enlouquecendo em seu próprio mundo cheio de gemidos e prazer.

Não perceberam os minutos que passaram até que Harry se derramou nas mãos de Draco e o loiro seguiu seu exemplo alguns segundos depois e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	10. Chapter 10

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano.**

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Falando Besteiras Ou Nem Tanto  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Harry James Potter definitivamente não acreditava que passaria a amar alguém simplesmente baseado em uma noite de sexo. Não, ele não se apaixonaria assim tão facilmente. Já tinha passado por vários amores relâmpagos. Harry nunca diria que estava apaixonado mais uma vez. Tinha que parar com aquela mania de gostar de todos que poderiam satisfazer suas vontades. Primeiro Cho Chang, depois Ginny e agora Malfoy? Balançou a cabeça em exasperação. Só poderia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto que tinham feito com ele. A vida era mesmo engraçada.

Conseguia comer no Salão Principal sem corar enquanto olhava para Draco de relance, mas não poderia esconder suas emoções quando Malfoy virava-se para ele com um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Draco não tentava esconder nada, até porque era mais desinibido que ele, mas essa situação era muito constrangedora. Não sabia o que seus amigos iriam dizer por ele estar saindo com Draco, se é que o que eles tinham poderia ser chamado de sair.

Ainda se encontravam pelo menos uma vez na semana na Torre, beijavam-se e se despiam. Não era um relacionamento normal e romântico. Era baseado em sexo e desejo. Um vazio começou a se apossar do peito de Harry com o tempo. Não importava quão alegre Draco parecesse enquanto comentava todas as posições do Kama Sutra que queria testar com Harry. Potter não estava feliz. _Nem um pouco feliz. _

Começou a perceber que sentia falta do companheirismo, das conversas e dos encontros em Hogsmead. Harry não se iludiria dizendo que sentia falta de Ginny. Sentia falta do conforto que ela lhe proporcionava. Apreciava imensamente cada momento de descoberta sexual, mas não era suficiente e talvez nunca fosse.

Ficou sentado no chão da torre pensativo até a porta se abrir. Estava preparado para dizer que aquele relacionamento não estava funcionando. Não voltaria atrás. Terminaria qualquer coisa que eles tinham. Mas não pôde, não quando Draco apareceu com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto com os cabelos molhados jogados para trás vestido de Napoleão Bonaparte.

Tentou se controlar, mas era forte demais. Riu até não poder mais. Não conseguia mais respirar.

- Sei que sou muito engraçado, Potter, mas isso já está ficando chato.

O loiro rodou os olhos em chateação. Harry mordeu os lábios.

- Sabe, é quando você faz coisas assim que eu penso que estou ficando louco.

Draco cerrou os olhos virando-se na direção de Harry, cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Agora foi a vez de Harry revirar os olhos.

- Isso quer dizer que o único motivo de eu ainda continuar com isso é que eu só posso estar maluco o suficiente para ter me apaixonado por você.

Draco arregalou os olhos e endireitou o corpo.

- O que você disse?

Foi nesse momento que Harry percebeu a besteira que tinha feito. Amaldiçoou sua língua antes de dar as costas a Draco. Fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios.

- Quer ir comigo ao baile que vai ter em Hogsmead?

- N-não... V-você... Porra, Potter, fala sério. É claro que eu vou.

Harry suspirou aliviado.

- Bom.

- Mas não pense que eu não ouvi o que você tinha dito.

Harry franziu a testa e resolveu esquecer o assunto assim como Malfoy parecia ter feito enquanto beijava seu pescoço e acariciava sua cintura.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	11. Chapter 11

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano.**

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Fantasia Ideal  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

- Você não poderia me deixar escolher a roupa para a festa a fantasia, não é?

Draco fez careta.

- Definitivamente não. Você é a pessoa com o pior estilo de roupa que já conheci.

Harry suspirou colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Quanto vou ter que gastar com isso?

Draco olhou horrorizado para Harry.

- Não chamo alguém para sair para pagar as coisas. Não se preocupe, seu futuro está garantido comigo.

Harry cruzou os braços.

- É claro que vou pagar minhas próprias roupas.

- Potter, encare isso como um presente adiantado ou atrasado. Para mim tanto faz – disse bufando e puxando o moreno pelas ruas de Londres. – Francamente, estou fazendo isso por prazer. Não existe mais divertido do que te ver vestindo todas essas roupas constrangedoras.

Harry corou e apertou o braço de Malfoy que virou o rosto em sua direção com o olhar fulminante.

- Pare de dizer essas coisas idiotas. Posso acabar pensando que você realmente se importa.

Draco riu com amargura.

- Talvez você deva começar a pensar nessas coisas. Às vezes você tem que parar de ser covarde e admitir o que disse na semana passada.

Harry ignorou a indireta.

- Sem drama, Draco.

O loiro tentou segurar o sorriso enquanto forçava uma expressão raivosa.

- Só disse a verdade, _Harry._

O nome do moreno parecia ter deslizado por sua língua. Era uma sensação ótima poder finalmente dizer o nome dele. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, questionador. Draco balançou a cabeça e resmungou.

- Que fantasia você escolheu? – Harry perguntou curioso. Draco sorriu misteriosamente e seus olhos se iluminaram.

- Não acho que seja da sua conta, _Harry_.

Harry fez careta.

- Mas eu tenho que ficar sendo puxado de loja em loja. Isso é humilhante.

Draco rodou os olhos.

- Se você se comportasse e andasse sem parecer que está se arrastando eu poderia te soltar.

Draco soltou o braço de Harry para provar um ponto e o moreno sentiu rapidamente a falta da pele do loiro. Puxou o braço de Draco para o espanto do loiro e dessa vez foi ele quem estava arrastando-o.

- Vamos logo ou as lojas vão fechar e você não quer comprar roupa de segunda mão, não é?

- Claro que não, _Harry_.

Harry rosnou.

- Pare de falar meu nome assim.

Draco riu.

- Essa é a maneira certa de falar. Como prefere que eu diga?

- Sei lá, só não diga.

Draco cutucou as costas de Harry.

- Posso andar do seu lado, me solte.

Harry percebeu o que estava fazendo e soltou o braço do loiro como se tivesse tomado um choque. Draco andou até o seu lado.

- Vamos?

Harry assentiu constrangido pelo que estava fazendo. O loiro olhou irritado para o moreno e segurou sua mão.

- M-mas o q-quê... MALFOY!

- Era Draco até agora a pouco, _Harryzito._

Harry fuzilou o loiro com os olhos, mas não soltou suas mãos que se fecharam e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Olharam-se como se desafiassem um ao outro a soltá-las. E assim passou um dia pela cidade de Londres enquanto Draco gritava com Harry toda vez que ele escolhia uma fantasia, em suas palavras, _sem classe._

* * *

_To be continue..._


	12. Chapter 12

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano.**

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Passeando Enquanto A Maré É Calma  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Draco Malfoy não se importava de participar de eventos festivos como bailes e festas. Quando Harry o convidou sentiu-se imensamente feliz e satisfeito. Sabia, claro, que tinha sido apenas uma forma de contornar a conversa, mas era um evento válido na opinião de Draco. Nunca haviam tido um encontro romântico nem nada do tipo e nem acreditava que precisassem, mas essa era uma forma de poder agarrar Harry na frente de todos.

_Ainda nem acreditava que poderia chamá-lo de Harry sem o moreno pirar._

Sorriu com o pensamento antes de terminar de se vestir. Analisou sua roupa. As calças pretas, a camisa branca de botões e manga comprida com blasé preto por cima e gravata borboleta. Passou gel em cima dos cabelos e usou um feitiço que coloriu o cabelo de preto por algumas horas. Os dentes afiados foram mais difíceis de encontrar um feitiço, mas depois de um dia de pesquisa encontrou o feitiço ideal. Aumentou os dentes um pouco e usou um feitiço que os deixavam afiados. Seria perigoso se eles batessem nas coisas. Eram capazes de rasgar tecidos leves, mas Draco sabia ser cuidadoso.

Sua fantasia estava completa, agora teria que buscar seu acompanhante.

Subiu as escadas saindo de uma atmosfera fria para uma extremamente quente. A mudança brusca de temperatura e pressão provocaram ondas de choques que percorreram seu corpo, mas todo esforço tinha valido a pena quando seu objeto de desejo passou do outro lado do quadro para o seu. Harry estava usando lentes de contato e uma roupa preta de gato colada por todo seu corpo. Draco se perguntava de onde isso tinha surgido.

- Harry, é você mesmo? Pensei que era a Pansy e já estava indo embora.

Harry encarou Draco com um olhar furioso.

- Muito engraçado, Malfoy. Estou morrendo de rir.

O loiro olhou questionadoramente para Harry antes de suspirar.

- O que você fez com a roupa que compramos?

- Compramos? Você comprou. Eu estou usando uma roupa escolhida por mim e _paga por mim._

Draco girou os olhos resmungando.

- Agora não estamos combinando.

O loiro bateu o pé como uma criança birrenta. Harry balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco.

- Você é tão bobo.

Draco franziu o nariz.

- Não quero mais sair com você, testa-rachada.

Harry meneou a cabeça, desesperançado.

- Vamos logo, Draco. A carruagem já vai sair e não quero ter que aparatar fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Você sabe que eu fico enjoado.

Ainda irritado segurou a cintura do moreno puxando-o para perto. Colocou a boca na orelha de Harry e cheirou seu cabelo.

- Então vamos para vossa carruagem, my lady.

Harry grunhiu.

- Você é muito bipolar, Draco. Sério.

O loiro beijou seu pescoço e Harry revirou os olhos.

No caminho de Hogwarts até Hogsmead Draco ficou sério, sentado como um pavão a espera que um inimigo pudesse aparecer a qualquer momento. Quando a carruagem passava no meio dos estudantes da rua dava para ouvir os comentários. Não era normal Malfoy estar sentado ao lado de Potter. Era mais ainda assustador perceber que o loiro apertava uma das mãos de Harry como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Harry acariciou a mão de Draco e o loiro relaxou.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	13. Chapter 13

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano.**

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Festa Não Tão Divertida Assim  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

As pessoas usavam os mais diversos tipos de fantasias. Draco estava ficando cego com tantas luzes e cores brilhantes por todos os lugares. Fazia careta quando as pessoas passavam do seu lado e piscavam para ele. Será que não enxergavam que ele estava acompanhado? Rosnava para todos que ousavam paquerar Harry. Eles não tinham mesmo vergonha na cara? Suspirou aborrecido pegando dois copos de bebidas e entregando um para Harry. O moreno nem parecia notar os olhares que recebia e prestava atenção somente nele. Draco relaxou pela segunda vez na noite.

Era bom saber que toda atenção de Harry era destinada a ele, mas não o agradava nem o pouca pensar que a qualquer momento alguém poderia tocar no _seu Harry_ de maneira inapropriada.

Harry estava querendo dançar, obviamente. Ficou puxando-o para a pista de dança parecendo uma criança feliz. Não poderia negar nada àquele rostinho extasiado que lhe implorava por um pouco de atenção. As vezes odiava esse sentimento que tinha no peito e o obrigava a realizar todas as vontades de Potter apenas para agradá-lo.

_Era revoltante não poder sentar e beber seu vinho._

Virou a taça de uma só vez na boca e se levantou. Deixou-se se arrastado pelo grifinório sentindo-se feliz pelos dedos ainda estarem entrelaçados.

Permitiu que seus corpos se movessem no mesmo ritmo e não mediu esforços para se aproximar do moreno. Queria que todos percebessem que estavam juntos. Harry cerrou os olhos percebendo o que ele estava fazendo, mas ao invés de se afastar colocou-se a seu corpo e beijou seus lábios.

A música era alta, os corpos batiam um no outro e ninguém se reconhecia. Draco e Harry compartilhavam de um momento só deles envoltos na atmosfera vibrante do salão. Era uma festa aberta ao público por um preço baixo, mas que valia totalmente a pena.

Malfoy sentiu-se mais perto de Harry naquela noite, como se compartilhassem algum tipo de conexão invisível a qualquer outra pessoa. Não havia a sensação de serem pegos como acontecia constantemente em Hogwarts, apenas a certeza que nada poderia separá-los.

Harry sentia como se seus pés flutuassem. Beijou os lábios de Draco com sôfrego enquanto utilizava seus braços para rodear seu pescoço. A energia que os rodeavam era eletrizante. Draco se afastou quando não conseguiu mais segurar o fôlego e sorriu.

- Pensei que estivéssemos aqui para dançar.

Harry choramingou tentando alcançar seus lábios novamente.

- Mudei de idéia.

Draco pressionou sua testa contra a de Harry.

- Nada disso. Vamos ficar mais um pouco aproveitando a ocasião, tudo bem?

Harry anuiu desgostoso.

- Tenho que me sentar um pouco.

- Tudo bem.

O moreno saiu de junto de Draco e sentou-se em uma mesa distante olhando para sempre para ele. Por pura provocação o loiro começou a desabotoar sua camisa enquanto sacudia o corpo ao ritmo da música.

Harry ria do outro lado quando alguém chegou por trás dele. Uma garota morena falou algo em seu ouvido que fez com que Harry arregalasse os olhos e a mente de Draco entrasse em combustão. Viu a garota passar as mãos pelos braços de Harry e antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo já estava ao lado da mesa puxando Harry com força pelo braço.

- O que está fazendo?

Draco piscou os olhos com raiva.

- O que você está fazendo conversando com aquela garota?

Harry rodou os olhos.

- Ela só estava querendo me dizendo que a roupa estava amarrotada. Realmente, Malfoy.

Draco gemeu com a inocência do moreno.

- Não, não era isso, Potter – reclamou com uma pontada de acidez na voz.

Harry franziu a testa.

- Está com ciúmes?

Draco parou no lugar antes de rir falsamente.

- Ciúmes? – perguntou arreganhando os dentes. – Só nos seus sonhos, Potter.

Deu as costas para o moreno que passou as mãos na têmpora e seguiu o loiro até a saída resmungando o quanto os Malfoys eram orgulhosos, cabeça-duras e ciumentos.

* * *

_To be continue..._


	14. Chapter 14

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano.**

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Possessividade e Ciúme  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

- Admita, Draco, você estava com ciúmes da pobre garota.

Malfoy bufou com irritação andando de um lado para o outro da torre.

- Eu não estava com ciúmes daquela atirada. Só não queria ela perto e muito menos tocando no que é meu.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha com um olhar divertido. Não era todo dia que se via um Malfoy emburrado evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Ah, então eu sou sua propriedade?

O loiro piscou ainda olhando para o chão.

- Bem, sim.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Na verdade, eu não sou nada seu.

Ah, aí estava a provocação que Draco estava esperando. Mandou um olhar mortal para o moreno.

- E desde quando você acredita nessa besteira? É claro que é.

Harry coçou a cabeça.

- Então você é possessivo?

Draco parou de andar e fixou seus olhos em Harry. O moreno tremeu. Ainda usavam as fantasias de algumas horas e discutiam na torre.

- Você pode dizer assim e eu posso afirmar que apenas não gosto de dividir o que é meu.

- Então você é egoísta?

Draco bufou.

- Essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

- Pelo contrário – Harry disse sorrindo. – Estou gostando muito da conversa. Vamos continuar.

Draco fez careta.

- Você só quer me provocar sobre aquilo.

O loiro suspirou.

- Mais ou menos.

Malfoy deu de ombros.

- Contando que eu não tenha que me desculpar por nada não me importo em ficar horas conversando, mas, se me permite, quero tirar minha roupa suada.

Draco começou a se despir como se estivesse em sua suíte privada. Harry virou-se constrangido.

- Você podia fazer isso em outro lugar, sabia?

- E você poderia parar de agir como uma virgem indefesa.

Harry bateu o pé no chão com irritação.

- Eu te odeio.

- Não foi o que você disse a um tempo atrás – provocou o loiro depois de tirar a gravata, o blasé e a camisa.

Harry corou.

- Você nunca vai esquecer isso?

Draco piscou.

- Talvez.

Harry virou-se bruscamente, mas ainda corava quando olhava para o peito definido do loiro e sua respiração travava.

- Com que condição?

- Com a condição de você topar usar aquela roupa que compramos no sex shop.

- Que você comprou.

Draco rodou os olhos.

- Se você prefere pensar assim.

- Tudo bem, eu topo.

Draco abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Adoro quando nos entendemos.

Harry acenou. _Com certeza ele adorava. _

O loiro não perdeu tempo e logo começou a atacar o corpo do moreno. Draco esqueceu completamente do encanto que tinha feito horas antes e mordeu os lábios de Harry que começaram a sangrar. Desculpou-se constrangido e encerrou o encantamento.

- Está ardendo – gemeu Harry antes de sugar o lábio inferior de Draco.

- Eu resolvo.

Draco chupou os lábios machucado de Harry com entusiasmo. Acabaram novamente entregues aos seus prazeres primitivos enquanto rasgavam as roupas ainda presas a seus corpos. As fantasias nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

- Não te disse ainda Draco, mas essas calças ficam muito bem em você.

Draco abriu um sorriso predador.

- Sempre soube que estava interessado na minha bunda, Harry, mas saiba que aprecio a sua mil vezes mais do que você aprecia a minha.

Harry socou seu ombro.

- _Retardado._

* * *

_To be continue..._


	15. Chapter 15

**ShortFic** produzida para o **Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5** do fórum **Ledo Engano.**

* * *

**New Pleasures**

* * *

**Dia Dos Namorados  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Esse era, definitivamente, o pior dia do ano. Odiava todas aquelas baboseiras que os namorados faziam um para o outro, como troca de presentes e beijos na frente de todo mundo. Draco não tinha a menor paciência e nem estômago para ver tanta demonstração de afeto em público.

_Realmente odiava essa época._

Olhou para cima temendo o pior. Todo ano era a mesma coisa. Dezenas de cartas caiam em seu colo e em cima da mesa, melando todos em sua volta. Quando as corujas surgiram em cima do Salão Comunal os alunos da Sonserina se afastaram de Draco levando seu prato de café-da-manhã junto. Forçou uma cara assustadora para que eles soubessem que sofreriam por ter feito aquilo.

Malfoys não poderiam ser tratados como doentes infecciosos. Fez careta com o próprio pensamento. Na verdade, o que mais o irritava era perceber que Potter também recebia dezenas de cartas e as abria uma por uma como se estivesse minimamente interessado em alguma delas.

Enfiou o garfo nos ovos enquanto tentava mutilar as salsichas. Quando as cartas caíram em cima de seu prato e nas bancas vazias ao seu lado seu temperamento levou a melhor. Levantou-se bruscamente da mesa e saiu andando pelo portão para o mais longe possível. Olhou para trás algumas vezes com a esperança que Harry percebesse seu movimento sutil e o seguisse, mas o trasgo do Potter nem mesmo olhava para ele. Parecia se divertir rindo dos gêmeos Weasleys que desfilavam com roupas idênticas cor de rosa atirando flechas de cupido.

Draco trincou os dentes e socou a porta. As pessoas próximas pularam de susto, mas Malfoy não estava se importando com elas. Segurou a varinha com força para que não tivesse a tentação de azarar Potter. Saiu em direção corredor explodindo tudo que encontrava pela frente.

Quando chegou em seu quarto jogou-se na cama e rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho que tinha próximo a seus livros e começou a riscá-lo.

_Caro Potter,_

_Você é uma ofensa a humanidade. Sua falta de cérebro só não poderia ofender mais as pessoas porque você tem a bunda mais gostosa que eu já vi na vida. _

_Ah, mas não se deixe enganar por isso, porque eu ainda te odeio ardentemente._

_Com amor,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Enrolou o pedaço de pergaminho na pata de sua coruja e a mandou deixar o bilhete diretamente no quarto de Potter quando ele estivesse sozinho. A coruja piou como se afirmasse que tinha entendido todas as informações e partir com a esperança de ganhar um rato morto quando voltasse. Draco meneou a cabeça em negação irritado demais para se preocupar em caçar um rato morto às oito da manhã.

Fechou os olhos e desejou que pudesse estar lá na hora que Harry visse sua coruja e lesse seu bilhete. Com certeza iria fazer um escândalo na frente da Masmorra. Nesse momento Draco percebeu a besteira que tinha feito e gemeu arrastando seus pés para fora do quarto. Deveria estar preparado no corredor quando Potter viesse tentar socá-lo.

_Esperava que o soco não fosse forte o suficiente para marcar seu rosto perfeito. _

Sua mãe não ficaria nada satisfeita.

* * *

_To be continue..._


End file.
